This invention relates to pressure-sensing transducers of the capacitor type and more particularly relates to a transducer which can be used as a building block to create a family of transducers.
Capacitance-type pressure transducers are known. Among these are capacitor fluid pressure transducers which employ various electrodes to compensate for errors due to changes in temperature and other environmental factors. These transducers operate on the principle that the ratio of the capacitors formed by electrodes in the transducer remains substantially constant. The transducer is immune to changes in temperature or environment. These prior art devices provide capacitors on opposite walls of a hollow body and either utilize two moving walls with one of the electrode pairs being limited to the movable portion of the wall or employ a deflectable diaphragm with one of the electrodes being limited to the inflection area of the diaphragm. While effective, these transducers are not as sensitive as linear or as reliable as they could be.